Francis and Henry
The relationship between Francis and Henry II. Francis is Henry's eldest son and heir the French throne. The relationship between them is often strained due to Henry favoring his illegitimate son, Bash. History Francis dislikes his father for the treatment of his mother, whom Henry has always treated poorly. They have respect for each other, this was seen in Kissed. But it is also shown that they are not below blackmailing each other to get what they want. Henry tries to keep Mary in France, treating her like a thing which Francis does not like telling his father and tells him to treat her as a girl not an alliance. Henry also sees through Francis's feeling about Mary when he says that for a girl he claims he doesn't want to marry, Francis cares a lot about her. Francis seems to be a lot more closer to his mother than his father, while Henry is a lot closer to his illegitimate son, Sebastian. Season One In the Pilot, King Henry talks with Francis abut his fiancé Mary, Queen of Scotland who is returning to court to prepare for marrying him. Francis asks if his father has chosen the wedding date since he has chosen his bride as well, and Henry replies that the wedding date will be when he says so. In Snakes in the Garden, King Henry asks Francis to go with his little brother Charles to meet his fiancé Madeleine. In Kissed, Francis goes to his father to asks for companies of soldiers to send to Scotland as Mary is in need of help. Henry refuses at first, but later relents and agrees to send the soldiers. In Royal Blood, Francis learns about his father's plans to execute his mother and heads back to court to save her life. In Toy Soldiers, Francis goes to his mother about Henry's plans to take Calais with only one army; however he later agrees with his father that taking Calais is possible, but only with the help of the army of The Duke of Guise who is Mary's uncle. In Long Live The King, Francis plans a coup to take his father off the throne, and send him away since his behavior has become more irrational. Later Francis' plans come to a halt when he learns that Henry plans to kill him, and wed his wife so that he can take England. In Slaughter of Innocence, Francis fatally injuries Henry during a jousting match. Later while Henry is on his deathbed he confesses to his son that he poisoned his brother and advises him to treasure his family as well as not making the same mistakes he did. Henry then dies leaving Francis as the new King of France. Season Two In Drawn and Quartered, Francis encounters the ghost of his father through a nanny named Caroline who calls him a usurper and asks him is he recognizes his own father. In Coronation, Francis has a summoner confirm that Caroline is indeed possessed by Henry's ghost who accuses Francis of killing him. Gallery Francis and henry.jpg Francis and Henry.png King Henry & Francis.png King Henry & Francis2.jpg|Francis at his father's bedside after the joust accident. Trivia *Historically Francis did not kill his father. Henry was fatally injured during a jousting match by Gabriel Montgomery. Henry died from septicemia caused by his injuries on June 10,1559. *Historically Henry did not kill his brother Francis III, Duke of Brittany, the young Dauphin died on August 10, 1536 at the age of 18 from tuberculosis...he never fully recovered his health after being held prisoner in Spain by Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor. Category:Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Male Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Ended realtionships